finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Forgotten City
The Forgotten City is a ruined city in Final Fantasy VII. It is located on the arctic Northern Continent, just after the Sleeping Forest and far to the East of Icicle Inn. Design A few of the houses still stand, many still containing furniture, artifacts, and even beds, indicating the area appears just as it did when it was abandoned long ago. Some points of interest in the Forgotten City include the Holy Machine, which allows one to communicate with the planet, and an underground section of town consisting of several crystal buildings surrounding a Cetra altar. As far as architecture goes, the inhabitants of the Capital incorporated nature into their buildings, many having roofs made up from Conch Shells and other naturally occurring objects. The general layout of the area seems to invoke an aquatic motif. Many of buildings have a shell-like appearance. The ground seems to be similar to the sea floor. Role in the Storyline Destruction The city was the primary captial of the ancient Cetra civilization from the for about two millennia. After the Calamity from the Skies, Jenova nearly wiped out the Cetra, the few survivors left and gradually became assimilated into human culture. The city itself has been an abandoned ruin since then. Summoning Holy Cloud Strife and his party enter the Forgotten Capital in search of Aeris Gainsborough, the last of the Cetra line. She had left the party to summon Holy, through which she could defeat the catclysm of Meteor. The party finds the palce earily silent. They spend the night here, but are awoken in the middle of the night due to a strange sound. As they investigate, they find a path down into the underground section of the city. There they find Aeris praying to evote Holy. Cloud comes forward and being controled by Sephiroth, almost kills her. He breaks the control and steps away. However, Sephiroth himself swoops down from the cieling and ruthlessly kills Aeris, ending the line of the Cetras forever. Cloud in a tearful rage demands to know why Aeris had to be murdered so horribly. Sephiroth only laughs off his Clone's attempt at emotion, and leaves Jenova LIFE for the party to fight. They defeat the creature, and continue on their journey badly shaken. Further Investigation Bugenhagen comes with the party much later, after Meteor has been unleased upon the world. They come to find out just what Aeris was trying to do before Sephiroth cut her down. However, they need the Key to the Ancients to work the dormant machines inside the city. It is found at the bottom of the sea using the Submarine. When the key is used, the scene of Aeris's death is replayed. It is at this point that Bugenhagen realises that Holy had already been summoned, only that Sephiroth is blocking it. He must be killed in order to save the Planet from Meteor. The party's planning is cut short by the arrival of the Diamond WEAPON just beneath the city. With the monster on route to destroy Midgar, the party races to stop it. Role in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Two years after the defeat of Sephiroth, Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo used the Capital as their base, bringing there Tseng and Elena to torture them, and later the Geostigma infected children. Cloud again goes to rescue them, but is defeated thanks to effects of Geostigma. Vincent Valentine saves Cloud and Marlene from the three remnants. Items Found *Magic Source *Aurora Armlet *Guard Source *Enemy Skill Materia *Comet Materia *Viper Halberd *Bolt Armlet *HypnoCrown *Megalixer *Magic Plus *Power Source Category: Final Fantasy VII locations